1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting device for a spiral spring and more particularly to a mounting device for spiral spring which biases a rotatable shaft in one direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a spiral spring has been proposed which biases in one direction a rotatable shaft of, for example, a rotary valve wherein the flow of fluid is controlled in response to rotation of the rotatable shaft. One end of such spiral spring may be connected to the rotatable shaft while the other end of the spiral spring may be connected to a stationary member. Such spiral spring has, however, no adjusting means for adjusting the biasing force thereof, and therefore, it is difficult to properly set or position the spiral spring.